Repayment
by BomberBrat
Summary: Deidara hasn't been a good boy, and Sasori wants payment for his broken puppet. SasoDei YAOI, PWP, BDSM, MAJOR KINK


Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto, I do not own Deidara or Sasori(I would love to, makes me sad cuz I know it'll never happen) I do own this story, and the plot(its something)  
WARNING: This story contains Yaoi/Shounen-ai(thats boy on boy lovin'), If you aren't fond of it, dont read, if you are good for you! enjoy AN: So this will be my fourth fanfic this week, I need a life badly. anyways, I TRIED to stay away from kinkyness(You can see how well that worked out), ENJOY!! and PLEASE REVIEW!

Repayment-

Sasori was frustrated, no that was an understatement, he was furious with his idiotic blond partner. Who at the moment happened to be about three feet away from him, sitting casually on the bed in their small hotel room.  
"I just don't see what your problem is, Danna un"  
Sasori paced the room throwing his hands in the air, infuriated.  
"My problem, Brat is you, you completely destroyed one of my favorite puppets, not to mention slowed our mission down by an entire day! now I'm stuck in this shitty hotel, without my repair supplies, and YOU"  
Sasori couldn't hide his rage, stopping abruptly in front of the younger ninja pointing his finger accusingly at the other.  
"You are the most worthless excuse for a shinobi I have ever encountered! Why Sir-leader made you Akatsuki I'll never understand"  
Deidara turned his head away from his angry partner, crossing his arms.  
"At least the mission got done Danna, if it wasn't for my art we would have never been able to take on all those tracker nin, so don't call me useless you stupid puppet-bastard, un"  
Sasori snapped, pulling the blond by his hair so that he was facing him again.  
"If you pull something like that EVER again, Brat, I WILL kill you"  
The blond, smiled coyly, spitting in Sasori's face.  
"I'd like to see you try, un"  
The redhead's face twisted with rage, as he sharply backhanded his partner across the face, sending him tumbling across the room.  
"HOW DARE YOU, YOU INSOLENT BRAT"  
Deidara clutched his face in agony, turning away from his partner and curling himself into a ball on the bed.  
"Fuck off Pinocchio, I'm going to sleep, un"  
It took all of Sasori's will not to kill the other man, right then and there, he crossed his arms, walking to the other side of the room and sitting down in the corner.  
_'who the hell does the brat think he is, disrespectful little fucker'_ he thought '_ He never learns...Tomorrow, he's going to be punished for his insubordination'_

Deidara tossed and turned all night, secretly scarred to death of what was awaiting him in the morning. His dream wasn't comforting at all. He dreamed that Sasori killed him, stabbed him through the heart with his poison coated cable, then once he was dead cut him up to repair his puppet.  
He woke as the light creeping through the dirty windows hit his eyes, drenched in a cold sweat, he sat up rubbing the sleep from his eyes.  
He rolled out of bed getting dressed quickly and wandering down into the lobby where Sasori, who didn't look to happy was waiting for him.  
"Lets get going, Brat, if we leave now we can make it back to the base by sunset"  
The blond said nothing, and began walking behind his Danna, keeping a safe distance and staying silent.

They arrived at the Akatsuki base at sunset, as Sasori had predicted, and went their separate ways.  
Sasori meandering back to his chambers quickly to repair his poor broken puppet. While the bomber made his way to the kitchen, damn was he starving.  
Sasori worked on his creation carefully, making sure to re-check all of his work before deciding it was alright to seal the puppet back into his scroll.  
Deidara sat on the couch in the common room, eating a sandwich he felt bad for all the things he had said to Sasori, truthfully he had a lot of complicated feelings towards the other man. He decided he was going to at least try to apologize, it couldn't hurt, well acctually it could, but that was a risk he was willing to take.  
Sasori was cleaning his work space when he heard a soft knock at his door. God damn-it who was bothering him now, it better not be...He flung open his door to find the last person he wanted to see standing in the hallway.  
"Brat, what do you want, can't you see I'm busy"  
Deidara shifted nervously, unable to look the puppet in the eyes "I...Just...I just wanted to apologize for yesterday, Danna...I was out of line, un, and I'm sorry"  
The puppet master crossed his arms "And...I'm sorry I spit on you un"  
Sasori's look of pure disgust had not vanished from his face "I don't forgive you, Brat"  
"Bbbbut, Danna!...I said I was sorry, what more do you want from me, un"  
The older ninja, pondered for a moment, turning his back on the blond and stroking his chin in contemplation, He smirked, turning back to face the blond with a disturbing look in his eyes.  
"Why don't you come in here, Deidara, and close the door behind you"  
The blond cringed when he heard the scorpion use his name, Sasori never used his name, not unless he was in deep shit.  
Sasori moved behind Deidara, locking the door tight, and then moving to sit down on his bed placing his hand next to him and stroking it across the sheets seductively.  
"Come here, Deidara"  
Deidara complied, moving and sitting down next to his danna.  
"You want me to forgive you"  
The blond nodded "Yes, Danna, I would like it if you forgave me, un"  
The redhead smiled, reaching his hand up and pulling the tie from Deidara's hair, watching as the silky locks fell loosely around the blonds shoulders.  
"Then make it up to me"  
"How, un" Deidara said nervously, he wasn't sure he liked where this was going.  
"Well for starters, why don't you help me get this robe off"  
Deidara defiantly didn't like where this was going, but he complied, gently undoing the clasps that held Sasori's robe in place.  
"Now the pants" said the scorpion a smile on his lips.  
"Danna, I'm not sure I want to..." the blond was cut off as Sasori's hand made contact with his face "I SAID, remove my pants, or did you not hear me, Brat"  
Deidara cried out in pain, putting his hands on either side of Sasori's waist and removing his pants as commanded, exposing the scorpions long, and erect member.  
"Now suck it, Brat" The redhead said as he forcefully thrust himself into the blonds mouth causing the younger man to gag.  
Tears formed in the corners of the bomber's eyes as he unwillingly gave into the others demands, sucking his cock slowly.  
"mmm...thats nice, brat, how about you pick up the pace"  
He gave into the older mans orders, speeding up as much as he could without grazing the other with his teeth.  
"Yeah...Just like that...mmm..." Sasori said as he threw his head back in pleasure, tangling his hand in his partners long golden hair, he began to thrust into the others mouth roughly.  
Pulling himself from Deidara's mouth as he came, covering the blond's face and clothing in his seed, he pushed the other harshly to the floor.  
"Oh no, your clothes got all messy, I guess that means you need to take them off" he said as he stripped the younger shinobi's shirt and pants from his body, and moving so that he was straddling the other, began to grind himself against the blonds groin.  
"ddddaanna...please stop"  
"You said you wanted forgiveness, Brat, you need to earn it, how will you do that if I stop"  
Deidara quited his cries, laying still and letting his Danna violate him.  
Sasori reached to his workbench, with one hand, using the other to hold the blond's hands in place above his head. After a few moments he found what he was looking for, a sword, and without warning impaled it trough Deidara's hands.  
The younger man cried out in pain as the sword pierced his flesh, the redhead smiled.  
"Wouldn't want you running away from me, now would I"  
Deidara shook his head.  
"Good brat, just be still and take your punishment, all will be forgiven when I'm finished with you"  
Sasori said as he continued taking his payment from the blond, moving to claim his lips in a beastly kiss, then tugging roughly on the his long hair to expose the tender flesh of his neck. He bit down mercilessly, drawing blood and causing the other to cry out in pain, as he began licking it up. Sasori moved to look Deidara in the face, smiling with bloodstained lips, the blond shut his eyes.  
He was terrified of the man on top of him, certain, that he was going to die.  
Sasori glanced downward, at the blonds erection, pulling a kunai from his discarded cloak and taking it in his hand, he sharply ran the tip from the base to the head of the others cock. Leaning down and licking away the trail of blood before taking the bomber into his mouth, running his teeth over the open wound. The blond cried out thrusting his hips upwards into the painful sensation, Sasori growled, stabbing the kunai into the younger mans hip violently.  
"Stop wiggling around, brat and this will be alot more tollerable"  
Deidara layed still, letting the other continue.  
Sasori moved back down, continuing to suck the blond tortuously, stopping when he was satisfied with the damage he had caused.  
"I'm going to break you, Deidara, like you broke my poor little puppet"  
He said as he spread the blonds legs apart, rubbing the tip his erection teasingly against the other mans entrance.  
"I don't think I'm going to waste my time preparing you, Brat, unless you can persuade me otherwise"  
Deidara looked up at Sasori with lustful teary eyes.  
"Please...please...put your fingers in me...get me nice and wet...ahhhh...please"  
"Well well, begging like the filthy slut you are, Brat, I guess I'll humor you"  
Sasori said as he casualy coated his fingers in some of the younger mans blood, inserting his finger slowly. Deidara arched his back painfully as Sasori prepared him, thrusting against his fingers frantically, wanting the other inside him badly.  
Sasori removed his fingers, not taking time to coat himself in anything, and slammed into the blond forcefully, moving Deidara's legs so that they were resting on his shoulders, as he grabbed ahold of the blonds cock roughly jerking it in time.  
Deidara cried out in agony when Sasori's hand enveloped his wounded member, biting down on his own lip to distract himself from the intense pain.  
He came quickly in the puppet masters hand, but Sasori didn't stop he continued to stroke the others flacid member roughly, the younger mans cum easing some of the friction, his thrusts becoming more sparatic and desperate he released inside of Deidara, pulling out and wiping himself off quickly, before getting up and removing the sword from the blond's hands. Turning from Deidara and slipping on his pants before sitting back down at his workbench he said.  
"There, you've repayed me, I forgive you, now get out of my sight you filthy whore"  
Deidara got up weakly, his legs trembling beneath him, slipped on his cloak and began to exit the room as commanded, he turned giving Sasori a tearful and hurt look before he grabbed the doorknob.  
The puppet scoffed, not caring at all that his partner was in pain "I hope you learned your lesson, Brat"


End file.
